Iolite
Jet warps in on the warp pad. Jet then unfuses. Agate has something in his hands. Quartz: Where have you two been? Bloodstone: Agate had business to take care of. Quartz: What do you have in your hands? Agate: Later. Agate opens his door and he walks in. Quartz: Why did you two need to fuse? Bloodstone: I shouldn't tell you about it. Agate might explain it to you in time. Quartz: I don't like how you won't tell me. Bloodstone: Just let Agate explain it to you. Bloodstone walks in his room. Sard walks out of his room. Sard: I'm going to go on a walk. Quartz: Be careful. Sard warps. He's walking in a forest. Sard: I really love this planet. She then sees a female gem sitting in a tree. Sard stops and stares at her. Iolite: Hello! Sard: Uhhh...uh hi. Iolite: I don't see many other gems here! Besides that giant silver one that glared at me. Sard: Uhhhh, uhhhh. Iolite: Come sit with me! Sard blushes and climbs up the tree. He sits next to her. They are watching the sunrise. Iolite: It's nice having someone here to watch the sunrise with me. My name is Iolite. Sard: Uhhh, I'm Sard. Iolite: Well Sard, it's nice to meet you. Where do you live? Sard: A palace with all my friends. Where do you live? Iolite: I normally just live in the trees. Sard: Uhhhh, well you could stay in the palace in my room. Iolite: Really? That would be amazing! Sard and Iolite hop down from the tree. They walk to the warp pad. Iolite: So, who are your friends? Sard: Well, there's Quartz, Bloodstone, Zircon, Textite, and Agate. The silver one you saw is a fusion between Agate and Bloodstone. Don't get on his bad side. Iolite: Well, sounds like a nice group. They warp. Quartz is standing next to it. Quartz: Hello Sard. Who's your friend? Sard: Quartz, this is Iolite. Agate walks out of his room. Quartz: Hello Agate. What were you doing? Agate: Um, I was at the beach before, and I was looking for Fluorite's gem shards. I found them, and I'm keeping them in my room. Quartz: Oh, I understand Agate. Iolite: Who's Fluorite? Agate: Someone I loved. Iolite: What is love? Sard: Well, its like a feeling where you meet someone, and you would just do anything to be with them. Quartz: A way of representing love in a way is like fusion. Sard: Kind of like Agate. Agate: I'm not really love, I'm pretty much just being what I am right now. Iolite: Well, if fusion is like love, then how about me and Sard fuse? Sard is blushing extremely right now. Sard: Uh, sure. Everyone else steps out. Quartz: Oh gems, I'm glad you're here to see this! Sard and Iolite dance and fuse into Eucriptite. Quartz: Wow, they are most beautiful. Eucriptite is standing there emotionless. Quartz: H....How are you? Eucriptite starts to attack them. Quartz: Oh dear, they're unstable. I didn't think they'd be this unstable. Eucriptite grabs a stone column out of the ground, and attempts to smash the Gems. They quickly jump out of the way and get back up. Agate runs up to Quartz and gives them a hug, and worryingly shivers. Agate: Th-they're kinda' scary.. Quartz: Oh, and Jet is different? Agate's worryness quickly turns into a small anger. Agate: Hey, Jet is awesome! Wait.. Seriously, what do we do? As Agate says this, Bloodstone fights back Eucriptite after morphing into their beast form and Textite and Zircon start to dance. Quartz: I have an idea.. Agate: I think I know what that is.. Quartz holds out their hand and Agate takes it. They embrace eachother and light wraps around them, and they fuse. Lace Agate forms and spins around for show. Astonished, Textite and Zircon stop dancing and stare at the tall wonder. Lace Agate: Oh, well, well, well! What do we have here? A couple of good ol' fashioned Gems fighting a fusion? Classic! Y'all wouldn't mind if lil' ol' me joined the fun, would ya'? Bloodstone: Heh, not at all.. And, hey, you don't look too bad for a fusion. Lace Agate: Oh, well, look at you, Blood! So polite! Ya know, just because you asked I'll do it! And, ya know, you ain't looking too bad yourself! Bloodstone: I'm in my beast form, I always look good.. Lace Agate: Hey, I can do that too, so don't get too full of yourself. Textite and Zircon walk up to the fusion, still in awe. Textite: W-wow.. You're really pretty.. Lace Agate blushes with a worried and surprised look on their face. Lace Agate: Uh, ehh.. L-lets not go there, dear.. Zircon salutes to Lace. Zircon: Hello, miss! Lace Agate: Aw, you are too precious.. But, please.. Just call me Lace, no need to be formal to lil' ol' me! But anyways, now that our introductions are out of the way, I'd say I got to give someone a thrashing! Lace jumps up and gives Eucriptite a roundhouse kick. Eucriptite grabs her, but she effortlessly escapes. Eucriptite is getting frustrated at this point. Out of desperation, she summons a giant sword. Lace Agate summons a four sided sword. Lace: Well, I was hoping you would put up a challenge, but I guess I was wrong. Lace spins the sword around in her hand and throws it at Eucriptite. She does the same and Lace effortlessly dodges it. Eucriptite tries to grab the sword, but it cuts through her hand. It then impales her chest. They unfuse. Sard: Ugh....what happened? Lace: Well, I can only assume that you two are NOT compatible in fusion. Iolite: Well. That's too bad. Lace: But hey...this doesn't mean you two can't like each other still. Sard: Yeah, we can do that. By the way who are you? Lace unfuses. Agate: You should know now. Quartz: Well, I'm sorry your fusion didn't turn out as expected. Iolite: It is totally fine! Me and Sard can still like each other even if we can't fuse. Iolite gives Sard a hug and he starts blushing extremely. (Episode Ends) Category:A to Z Category:Fanon Episodes